Memorial Day
Characters: Spike, Buster, Sparkplug Date: 2010 - Monday, the 31st of May Summary: Spike and Buster take their dad to a Korean War memorial ceremony. Memorial Day Spike is getting together a road trip package. He takes a journal and a small recorder. He and Buster were grilling out earlier - before that, they visited their mom's grave." He looks at Buster. "So...we set?" Buster nods, putting his dishes in the sink and grabbing his backpack. Looking a tad melancholy, he nods. Spike thinks quickly. "Oh..uh - since I just filled up the car with gas...how 'bout I drive?" Buster grins. "Sure, Spike. I don't want to get stranded, either." Spike arrives with Buster at the long term care of Seattle Memorial. He looks at Buster, giving him an awkward 'which Sparkplug will we see today' look. He signs in. Buster waits while Spike signs in, used to deferring all of the details of his dad's care to his older brother. Spike frowns, smelling the anestesia, cleansers and food coming from the hallway. He peers in, "Dad?" Sparkplug is in bed, watching Memorial Day activities on TV with a tear in his eye. He has his medals in his hand and in front of him on the bed, and he peers towards the door with a watery gaze as Spike calls out to him. Spike smirks, hoping his dad recognizes himself and Buster. "Heyah dad...you ready to head out?" Buster looks over, and smiles broadly as he seems to recognize his son. "Spike!" he yells, and pulls his covers aside, revealing his old Army coat buttoned over his pajama pants. His medals fall to the floor on the other side of the bed. Spike jumps. He looks at Buster, then at his dad. He says calmly "Dad...we're going to the memorial - do you *really* want to go in your pajamas?" He adds "It's totally fine! Just...if you do - you'd probably have to stay in the car." Buster looks embarrassed, and lets Spike do the talking, since Buster wasn't even acknowledged as he filed into the room behind his brother. Spike walks over to Buster, hoping dad will say something to Buster as well. Sparkplug looks down at his PJ pants in bemusement. "Oh. heh heh. How about that?" He continues to ignore Buster. Spike goes to get some comfortable khakis, a white shirt to go under his decorated outerwear. He adds "Your cool getting dressed in the bathroom?" Buster gathers up his dad's medals, arranging them to pin on his father's old warcoat. Spike opens the bathroom door for his dad - willing to help if needed. Sparkplug nods agreeably. "Sure, son. Sure." He enters the bathroom to get dressed. Spike looks at Buster when dad gets in. He tries to hopefully put his brother's fears at ease. "Heyah...two weeks ago, it was a few before he even recognized who 'I' was - he kept talking about you...but it was like I was another person on this floor." Spike looks at the door, then at Buster. "Was...he like this the last time you saw him?" Buster says, "Eh. He was friendly, and seemed to know who I was, but I'm not sure he knew what year it was." Spike nods. "Oh..." The two wait for dad to finish getting ready. A few minutes of awkward silence later the door opens and Sparkplug exits the bathroom, dressed but looking slightly unkempt. Spike nods. "Good enough" he thinks. With that, he and Buster head to the car to go to the memorial. "The Korean War memorial...that's where we're heading...right?" Sparkplug frowns, and takes a few moments before the fog seems to clear and he nods. "Yeah. Not many of us still around." Spike nods. He looks at Buster. "Uh...there's a Jimmy John's...why don't we grab some sandwiches before we go?" He looks at Sparkplug..."Or we can wait 'til after? It's your choice." Sparkplug frowns. "I don't want to be late. Let's get there first, and eat after... if you boys can hold out." Buster smiles. Spike nods. "No doubt." He continues to drive. The memorial is less than a mile away. Spike looks at Buster, hoping to earn cool points. "Heyah...I heard this song - 'Zero' from this new band 'Yeah Yeah Yeahs" - ever heard of them?" <> More on the Chicago Sniper... Reports are still coming in of Sniper Fire near City Hall in Chicago. Police Agencies and the F.B.I. have set up a ten block perimeter, and are to begin a sweep of each building as soon as the F.B.I. Hostage Rescue Team arrives, as well as the Three Closest SWAT Teams in the Greater Chicago Area. Buster glances at his brother distractedly. "Uh, no," he mutters, looking back out the window. Spike nods. "Well...they're kinda underground." Buster nods unenthusiastically. "Well, I haven't heard of them," he mutters. Spike sees the memorial and pulls into the memorial. He looks at his dad. "Thank you...by the way...for what you did in this war." Sparkplug chuckles. "Getting captured and held as a POW? I wish I could have contributed more than I did!" Buster gets out of the car and then helps his dad out, straightening his collar and affixing his medals to his chest. Spike closes his eyes, thinking this is the same unenthusiastic response Buster gave Spike when they were close to not being on speaking terms. Spike thinks "It's not like I *MADE* dad respond to me more than you!* Spike shrugs "Well...sabotaging ...what was it, Buster...12 enemy vehicles? That's more than a lot of others did!" Buster nods, looking at his brother. "Yeah. Pretty impressive, Dad." Sparkplug looks at Buster. "Buster! How nice to see you, son. It's good to have such good sons." Buster looks at his brother. Spike closes his eyes and gives a brief *thank God* response. He could be overreacting...but he swears he's feeling some resentment from his brother right now...or it could be the scotch hangover from last night. Spike doesn't offer a hand, but keeps his arm close for Sparkplug as they approach the memorial. A few decorated vets Sparkplug's age nod in unspoken respect. Buster walks on the other side of Sparkplug, ready to give a hand if necessary but letting his dad walk on his own as much as he can. Sparkplug goes to shake the hands of a few of the vets he remembers from ceremonies over the years. "Fewer of us every year, huh?" he jokes Buster looks at his brother. "Well, he seems happy, at least, huh?" he asks quietly. Spike nods and folds his arms, letting dad have his moment. He gets away from earshot from his father. "Yeah..." Spike looks at Buster quizzically. "You all right?" Buster mutters to you, "I think it's good to just get him out, you know?" Sparkplug works his way around to the other vets, greeting each whether he knows them or not. Spike nods and stands in respect. He forgot he was wearing a Boston Red Sox cap and removes it. He messes his unkempt hair straight. "So...what do you have going on this summer?" Buster shrugs. "Classes. Big test to prepare for. Same old same old." Spike nods. "Cool..." Spike walks over to a donation booth and drops a $10. Buster says, "Might have you look at my printer. We had some lightning and I think it toasted something." Spike seems to be in another world as well. "Huh...oh yeah, sure, no prob." Buster quiets as the socializing dies down Spike looks over at Buster. "It's amazing...people know World War II, and the Vietnam War...but it seems the only people who really come out for this are the vets." Buster nods. "Yeah. If it weren't for M*A*S*H I don't think most Americans would even know we fought in Korea." The Memorial ceremony begins. Spike nods and raises an eyebrow. "Yeah...what's gonna happen when stations stop airing M*A*S*H reruns?" With that, he quiets down as the ceremony begins. He sits with his brother as Sparkplug finds some vets to sit with. Buster listens quietly and respectfully, making no comment during the speeches. Making sure the flash is OFF - Spike takes a few shots of the service for dad's safekeeping later on. As the ceremony closes. A few enlisted servicemen come out. Aiming for the sky, a *crack* rings through as that continues another 20 times in a salute to the veterans. Buster jumps at the beginning of the 20 gun salute. Spike bites his lip, trying not to laugh. Buster scowls at his brother, but says nothing. Spike mutters "Sorry!" Buster smirks Spike stands at attention throughout the rest of the salute. Buster takes a more formal stance and serious expression until the salute is over. The leader of the ceremony gives a sermon-like smile to the attendees. "To the fallen, we honor your memory...to those still fighting, we thank you for your service. Thank you..." Buster mutters quiet thanks, watching his dad through red-rimmed eyes. A few family members can be seen helping their loved ones in wheelchairs. Some of the people near Sparkplug help him up. Spike looks over at Buster and nods somberly. He gives Buster two pats on the shoulder as he waits for his father to reach them. Normally, the Witwicky's would have been right there, but it looks like Sparkplug is enjoying this moment exclusively amongst peers. Buster waits patiently for their dad to join them, trying to hide from his brother the fact that he's a little choked up from the entire situation. Spike seems to be less affected - either by hiding his emotions or from simply going through a similar experience five years ago. Buster has distanced himself from these matters until recently, and seems to be more effected. Spike doesn't look at his brother, for fear that he'll get misty-eyed and continues to wait for Sparkplug to climb up. As soon as it looks like Sparkplug may need some help, Sparkplug waves a hand, showing he can conquer these steps on his own. Buster smiles to himself Spike mutters "stubborn..." Buster mutters to you, "It's a good sign. You mutter to Buster, "It's a good thing that stubborn trait stopped with him, huh?"" Spike mutters to Buster, "It's a... stubborn... stopped... huh?"" Buster smirks again Spike smirks whispering to himself "Almost there...just a few more steps.." Buster straightens up a bit more, and forces himself to wait until his dad comes to Spike and him, instead of impatiently moving forward to help. Spike, knowing he's within earshot says "Thanks for bringin' us, dad." Sparkplug smiles at his two sons. "It's good to see you both. You hungry? Dinner's on me!" Spike looks at Buster and shrugs. "Sure! But c'mon...dinner's on us - it's literally the least we can do for someone who fought in the Korean War." Sparkplug pretends to shrug off the appreciation, but his grin shows his happiness at the respect shown. Once the Witwickys are in the car, Spike shows Sparkplug a digital shot of Susan Witwicky's grave. "Thought you'd like to see these - just press the 'right' button." The picture shows the grave with a few flowers from both brothers. Sparkplug cycles through the pictures, his eyes tearing up again. Spike looks at his dad and says with a bit of unease "Sorry...we just thought..." Sparkplug says in a cracking voice, "No, it's good, sons." Spike gulps and looks at Buster, then Sparkplug..."Uh...were to?" Buster says, "Maybe not Jimmy Johns... Denny's, maybe?" Spike looks at dad and shrugs. Sparkplug beams through his tears. "Whatever you boys want!" Spike smirks and eventually pulls into a Denny's. He's assuming it will all go on his card. "It was an awesome ceramony - who were those guys you were talking to?" Sparkplug frowns vaguely. "Uh... just some guys from the ... uh, you know..." Buster stops and looks at his dad as he seems to fade out a bit, mentally. Spike nods and says "...the war - " Spike hopes dad just doesn't want to talk about the war - and it's not him fading out. Sparkplug shakes his head. "No... well, yes, but..." Spike raises his brow but waits for his dad to finish. He certainly went through the same thing more than a year ago. Sparkplug frowns. "I didn't know them in the war, but I've met them since then." Spike nods slowly. As the Witwickys share an awkward silence, a waitress comes over. Spike orders a cheese omlette, hash browns, whole wheat toast and coffee. Buster orders a Coke and a breakfast skillet. Sparkplug has coffee, eggs, and bacon. Health food, you know. Sparkplug digs in as soon as the food arrives. "This is great," he says enthusiastically around a mouthful of eggs. Spike doesn't even react to Sparkplug's order. Two years ago...he was hard core on Sparkplug after his heart attack - but since then...knowing his time is limited, he's been content with Sparkplug living as much of a quality life as he can. Spike picks at his cheese omlette. He'd rather have gone to some local (cooler?) haunt, but this is Sparkplug's day. He nods. "Yeah...the food's not bad at all." Sparkplug nods. "Much better than what they serve at the hospital." Spike nods. He looks at Buster, "So...got anything going on for the rest of the holiday? Where's Jesse?" Buster looks up. "Jesse's at home tonight. We had a nice weekend together, but she understood that I needed some family time today." Spike finishes and swoops in to pick up the check. The gang then heads back to the nursing home. Spike looks over at Sparkplug..."Oh, we took some photos of the ceramony...we'll print those out for you along with the...other photos - as well as some photos with Carly and Daniel. Spike adds "OH, and some of Buster's home as well!" Sparkplug beams at his sons. "It was so good to see you both. It's good to have family to visit on the holidays!" Spike gets out, does the paperwork and with Buster, gets Sparkplug situated. He and Buster wait for Sparkplug to change back into his PJs - knowing today has pretty much sapped him of energy. Buster mutters to you, "It was nice to see Dad today, but now I feel a little guilty that school keeps me from visiting more often. It's rough, tho." Spike shakes his head "I know...I certainly haven't been the best son - I've been too wrapped up in trying to get a roof over our heads." He looks at Buster, hoping for some validation. "He was good today...right?" Buster nods quickly. "I think so, yeah." Spike scratches his chin as Sparkplug continues to change. "Heyah...Buster?" Buster says, "Yeah?" Buster sounds tired Spike shrugs "After today...I really need a drink. What say we hit Cliff's before you head back home?" Buster says, "Sounds *great*" Spike breathes out as he continues to wait for dad. "I'm not an alkie...but I have my limits...and this day zapped them." He shrugs "Besides, I think mom and the people who fought in the Korean war deserve a toast." Buster turns as Sparkplug emerges from the bathroom in his PJs, looking incredibly exhausted but still keeping up a positive front. Spike quickly comes over and does the usual difficult dance of getting Sparkplug into bed. Helping...but just enough for Sparkplug to maintain independence. Sparkplug is more docile than usual this time, easily led into bed and struggling to retain consciousness long enough to say goodbye Spike looks up at the TV. "I think 'Mutiny on the Bounty' is on TNT if..." He smirks and squeezes his dad's hand before heading out. "Thanks, dad," Spike says quietly. Sparkplug mutters, "Night, sons. Great to see..." before dropping directly into deep snores. Spike smirks and waits for Buster to say goodbye. Buster pats his dad's hand awkwardly, and practically flees the room. Spike looks at Buster and sighs "Don't know about you...but I'm gonna need a double after today." Buster smirks. "Alky," he teases. Spike rolls his eyes. "Piss off" Buster says, "I won't be turning down a drink tonight, tho, if you're buying!" Spike sighs "Fine...but it's strictly well for you - " category:logs